1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chronograph timepiece having a time indicating function and a time measuring function.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been developed a chronograph timepiece in which a plurality of drive motors are mounted in order to respectively drive a plurality of indicator hands and which is endowed with a time information indicating function as its basic function and, further, with a chronograph time measurement function for performing time measurement, wherein the driving of the indicator hands is electrically effected by the drive motors, and the zero-restoring of chronograph hands is effected by a mechanical mechanism such as hearts (See, for example, JP-A-61-73085).
In normal use, in the above-mentioned chronograph timepiece, the click feel of an operating portion is heavy at the time of starting chronograph measurement and is light at the time of stopping chronograph measurement, thereby enabling the user to know which of the above two phases the current operation is based on the operational feel at the operating portion.
It should be noted, however, that in the case in which time measurement is performed up to a maximum measurement time, which is the maximum time that the chronograph timepiece is capable of performing, the chronograph measurement is electrically automatically stopped. Mechanically, however, a lever which is displaced in synchronization with the operation of the operating portion is maintained in the chronograph measurement state, so that when the operating portion is operated so as to resume chronograph measurement in this state, the resultant click feel is a light one as in the case of stopping operation, which means that the operational feel is not identical with that in normal use.